Cruel Irony
by MasterIZ
Summary: "J-Jake… a-and you…" You manage to say unable to complete your sentence when Dirk's lips press against your own; you've never been happier in your life… so happy you could…


Cruel Irony

**Author's Note: **This story is a one-shot between Equius X Dirk, but also a one-sided love for Jake. This is high school AU, therefore the trolls are human.

**Warnings: **Character death. Slight OOC, but in an oh so good way.

You clench your fist in anger, your whole body shakes; it feels as though your heart has been ripped from your chest. You fight back the bile that threatens to rise due to the sight before you. Jake English, straight as an arrow Jake English, is all over Dirk Strider, YOUR DIRK. They're lips are locked, Jake's nasty chapped lips against Dirks own, oh so soft set.

You want to rip Jake away from him,,, but more than anything, you want Dirk to pull away. You're eyes are stinging, and your sight is going blurry. Dirk would never push Jake away, _no matter how badly you yearn for him too_. Dirk loves Jake, like you love Dirk; the whole fixation is desperate, needy. However, you don't understand what was so fucking great about Jake English, then again you never understood why Dirk took a slight interest in you to begin with.

"D-Dirk…" His name slips past you lips before you realize that you've even said it. You regret every memory you have of Dirk Strider when he look through you with lust clouded eyes, and a blush stained face. Bullets of sweat break out all over your skin, you feel clammy and nauseated seeing that look on his face.

You understood everything now. Dirk didn't like you because you were disgusting. Of course, didn't it always work out like this. You were always too sweaty, too needy, too clingy, too quick to cum, far too messy…. Dirk didn't like you because, Jake was perfect compared too you.

You bite your lip oblivious to the pain, but keen to the taste of iron filling your mouth. There, for instance, was another of the many things wrong with you. A handful of your teeth, in the front no less, had been knocked out during one of your 'sessions.' By the look on his face you have all the confirmation you could need to feed everyone of you insecurities.

"Equius…"

You turn and you run, faster than you've ever ran in your entire life. You can't believe your exceeding stupidity. Of course Dirk didn't love you. Who could? You're such a freak! You jerk off for strangers on webcam, and you've met more of your viewer than you care to recall. Reducing yourself to humiliation for those fat slobs! All for a chance… a chance at love. HA! You're stupidity is overwhelming!

Yet, Dirk had been amongst you're viewers that day. When you'd agreed to meet him at the local trucker stop, you hadn't fathomed he would be anything like he was. When you laid eyes on Dirk for the first time, you though perhaps, that just maybe, things were changing for you. Dirk was so perfect that you couldn't believe he was interested in someone like you…GOD HOW FUCKING STUPID WERE YOU?

Adrenaline surges through you, pushing you leg to pump more vigorously than ever. Memories flash through your mind relentlessly. Dirk, when you'd met Dirk he was so perfect! Not like those other fat, perverted old slobs! You remember climbing in the sleek red car, he'd driven to com pick you up, eagerly thinking that you'd blow your load within second of closing the car door; you didn't. Dirk had taken you out to eat, no where fancy, but you could care less; Dirk had given you attention! Dirk was interested in you opening your mouth in more way than just one. The two of you didn't have sex until the following morning, when you must've looked awful, but he still looked like a sex god; Dirk had told you that you were beautiful.

A sudden pain shoots through your entire body, and you can't help but wonder what had caused it. Your visions going black and getting fuzzy around the edges. Suddenly, you see Dirk above you and your heart leaps, and you feel as though you might die from happiness when you see tears stream down his face. You realize, you've never seen Dirk cry, something must be wrong.

"D-Dirk?" A choked whine escapes your throat, and you cant believe that its your voice your hearing. You're having difficulty breathing, but it eases when Dirk props you up on his lap, your head swims with all kinds of fuzzy feelings or perhaps that's just a sure sign of light headedness.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

Your taken back, and you feel as though you were just stabbed though the heart, or perhaps one of your ribs punctured an internal organ, and that's why the pain is so great.

"J-Jake… a-and you…" You manage to say unable to complete your sentence when Dirk's lips press against your own; you've never been happier in your life…soo happy you could…

You hold Equius as you kiss him, so hard and so goddamn desperate. You hear sirens, but you know they're too fucking late when you feel, that once so strong body, go limp. You're drenched in his blood, and you feel sick; _sick that it was you who cause his suffering_. The woman whos car sent Equius flying like a rag doll is screaming, you don't understand her and that only ebbs at your anger further; that women did not just lose the love of her life.

You break the kiss, as you are the only one that can, and you clutch him tightly to your chest. That long mane of hair, that you loved too watch being tossed back as Equius screamed your name, is now tickling your nose. This was so goddamn ironic. You thought you had it all minutes ago…

Jake had kiss you in the hallway., class was going on, and nobody was supposed to peek in on your most intimate moment. Nobody, except the last person in the entire world that could have seen. In your bliss you heard a tiny squeak that you barely recognized; you turned to see Equius. Of course you would have had to break it off with the kid, but not like this.

That kid deserved someone who would be good to him, devoted; and that wasn't something that you could give him when you were desperately in love with Jake. Even if you did have more than a soft spot for Zahhak. Equius turned and ran, and originally you weren't going to chase after him,. At least you were going to give him time to cool off, until you heard Jake's laugh.

"Now that freak will leave you 'lone."

Did you just hear Jake correctly? There was no way….was there? You were stunned into silence.

"Oh COME ON! Don't give me that look. The kids obsessed with you! He's been going around and telling everyone just how serious the two of you are getting. I wouldn't want anyone to thing my bro has bad taste."

Your in horror and disbelief, you bring your fingertips up to brush against your lips where jakes mouth had been seconds ago. "You mean that kiss…was nothing?"

Your heart feels like Jake just led a heard of elephant to trample over it, when Jake smiles that usually endearing grin.

'Oh COME ON , You know I don't swing that way~ I was doing you a solid. The kid wouldn't have left you alone any other way."

That was when you ran after Equius, you never realized how cruel Jake could be. You realize you've loved the wrong person this whole time. You only just caught up with Equius in time to see his body go flying across the pavement. Here you were in the present.

Equius is pryed out of your hold by two paramedics, and you stare as they try to revive him. It would be no use, and you cant stick around to watch this, so you run as Equius has. You run, just as recklessly, in hopes that lightning would strike twice, and that you would get pegged by a Lamborghini. You don't. You make it home safe, and the irony is so overwhelming. You pass Dave on your way into your room.

You strip your clothes off and climb into the shower, and the moment the warmth hits you, you break down into a blubbering mess. Not cool. You hear the bathroom door creak open, and just as soon, you feel the added heat of Dave's arms around you. Dave doesn't say anything , because he relizes nothing he can say will make thing better.

"I yelled at him." you hear your guilt say. "As he was fucking dying, I couldn't even tell him I loved him… I-I could only…" Dave clutches you tighter.

**End Note: **Wahhh! Soo Sad! I just think Dirk and Equius are perfect for each other. My ultimate ship! Lol no this isn't a Korean music video:D hurr hurr. Anyways when I wrote this school was still going on and it was during study hall. I wanted to roleplay so bad I could taste it. Since my friend wasn't around I decided to write this oneshot, sort of how I RP. So in essence I RP'd myself HARD!

XD

I hope somebody enjoys this enough and the pairing enough to start a oneshot of this pairing themselves! There are only like one or two EquiDirk…. And they are not very seriousL **If somebody wants to BETA this that would be great! However because it 6 in the morning and I started to write this at four… Deal with grammar, punctuation, ussage, and possible spelling errors.**


End file.
